Dobří přátelé jsou to nejhorší, co se vám může stát
by SallyPejr
Summary: Eggsy a Jamal pracují v kavárně. Eggsy může a nemusí pokukovat po dvou gentlemanech, kteří k nim pravidelně chodívají. Jamal se rozhodl, že Eggsymu pomůže, aby si aspoň s jedním z nich vrznul. Eggsy lituje, že se s Jamalem kdy seznámil.


_Dobří přátelé jsou to nejhorší, co se vám může stát_

_Fandom: Kingsman_

_Tagy: coffee shop AU; Jamal & Eggsy; budoucí merhartwin; barista Eggsy; inspirováno pinterestem; nejsem si jistá, jak se některá slovíčka z kavárenského prostředí řeknou česky…; Eggsy mluví jako normální lidská bytost, ne jak ho obvykle píšu; pining Eggsy; "nápomocný" kamarád Jamal_

* * *

_Pozn. autora: věděli jste, že Jamal [džamal] v arabštině znamená velbloud? _

* * *

Práce v kavárně byla pro Eggsyho a Jamala darem z nebes. Vděčí za to pouze majitelce, paní Rawlinsonové, které se nad nimi slitovala a dala jim šanci. Za těch pár měsíců tady se oba mladí muži vypracovali z nejistých až podezíravých pohledů na důvěryhodné zaměstnance.

Obvykle mívají šichty spolu, kdy Eggsy vládne kase a Jamal přípravě kávy. Jinak s nimi pracuje Ezra, který má na starost jídlo, což je jen nějaké drobné pečivo a zákusky, které mají v nabídce a v případě nutnosti i Marge, vedoucí jejich směny, která bývá zalezlá vzadu, pokud nezaskakuje za ty, co jsou zrovna na pauze, nebo nepomáhá během špičky, kdy přebere kasu a pošle Eggsyho vařit.

Ale tohle není příběh o tom, jak funguje kavárna. Tohle je příběh o tom, jak si Eggsy našel vztah.

Nebo spíš, jak si vztah našel Eggsyho.

\- - o - -

Po pár měsících měli Eggsy i Jamal stálé zákazníky v malíku.

Věděli, že každý všední den brzy ráno za nimi chodí zombii (což je doopravdy zdravotní sestra se třemi malými dětmi), co si objednává espresso, pět shots k tomu, půl na půl s mlíkem. Nikdo v kavárně nechápe, jak to může pít.

Vědí, že ten obrovský ramenatý potetovaný šéf mechaniků z blízké garáže preferuje karamelové latté, extra shot karamelu k tomu plus nějaký z jejich menších zákusků. Preferuje laskonky. Ale pokud s ním jde nějaký jeho kolega, dává si jen a pouze černé lungo.

Chodí k nim puberťačka s brýlemi jak popelníky a úžasně barevnýma punčochama, co na kelímky zásadně udává jména postav z Harryho Pottera a DC a chodí k nim puberťák, co má brašnu plnou připínáčků s fandomovými hláškami a na kelímky zásadně udává jména z DC a Marvelu. Tihle dva zatím nikdy nepřišli ve stejnou denní dobu, i když oba chodí nepravidelně.

Ne denně, ale dost často je navštěvují dva postarší chlápci v nažehlených oblecích, kdy jeden mluví jako profesor z Oxfordu a druhý s hlasem hlubokým jako moře. Kdyby to moře bylo Skot. A plešaté. Oba taky nosí prakticky stejné brýle a profesor z Oxfordu s sebou vždycky má deštník, i když je venku nádherně a mráček nikdo neviděl celé dny.

Každý večer před zavíračkou k nim chodí majitel květinářství přes ulici, co zavírá chvíli před nimi, aby koupil jedno espresso a jedno mocha plus dva extra shots karamelového sirupu a hrst cukru k tomu. Jenom díky Marge vědí, že černé kafe je pro květináře a nechutně sladká hrůza pro majitele antikvariátu na rohu ulice.

Každé ráno k nim chodí malá studentka s copánkem padawanů, která je jediným důvodem (teda ona a měkké srdce paní Rawlinsonové), proč mají v nabídce sójové mléko. Nikdo, doslova nikdo jiný tu věc nepije.

Dvakrát třikrát do týdne k nim chodí ženská, co prakticky nikdy nemluví a vždycky si objednává to samé kafe a vždycky zákusek dne a vždycky sedí u stejného stolku, kde vydrží i hodiny sedět u studené kávy a číst si nebo cosi sepisovat. Jamalovi vždycky přijde vtipné, že u obojího dělá divné obličeje. Asi podle toho, co postavy v knize dělají.

Prostě znají svoje zákazníky a jejich objednávky, a jestli si dají kávu u nich nebo s ní hned zmizí. Každý má taky svého oblíbence.

Jamalova oblíbenkyně je rozhodně jedna dáma s výrazným poprsím, co k nim chodí dost nepravidelně, ale vždy s pudlem, i když psi dovnitř nesmí.

Eggsyho oblíbenci je již zmíněný pár gentlemanů – oxfordský profesor a Skot. Teda ten chlap asi určitě není oxfordský profesor, když jsou v Londýně a kdo by to dojížděl? Teda nikdo v kavárně neví, čím se ti dva živí, ale ten chlap tak fakt mluví. Jamal se mu jen směje, že se mu pro ty dva dědky zapalují lýtka.

Mimochodem. Nejsou to dědci. I když jim je oběma určitě nad čtyřicet. A možná i o dekádu víc. Ale nejsou to dědci. Oba vypadají dobře a fit a to nejen obličeji, ale i postavami, což jde snadno poznat, když ty obleky jsou nejspíš fakt na míru.

Stejně se mu Jamal směje. A slibuje, že nikomu neřekne, že má Eggsy geriatrický fetiš.

Eggsy se s ním málem porval přímo v kavárně.

Nicméně pravdou je, že pokud je navštěvuje ona dáma s bujným poprsím, tak Jamal slintá a zírá. A pokud je navštěvují dva gentlemani, Eggsy je ne moc nenápadně pozoruje.

\- - o - -

Jamal se po čase rozhodl, že Eggsymu pomůže s jeho geriatrickým fetišem – sorry, úchylkou, a pomůže mu sbalit jednoho z těch chlápků.

Eggsy by byl radši, kdyby to nedělal.

Jamal se nejspíš inspiroval internetem, protože Eggsy věří, že by některé ty věci nenapadli ani jeho takzvaného kamaráda. První nápady teda byly normální. Ale s každým odmítnutím na straně Eggsyho nápady rostly v absurditě.

\- - o - -

„Tak prostě až jeden z těch dědků přijde a bude objednávat, zeptej se ho, jestli s tebou půjde na rande. Nebo jestli bude ochotný si s tebou vrznout."

„Vážně, Jamale? Mám počkat, až si objedná své cappuccino a zeptat se ho, jestli si on nebo jeho kámoš nechtějí zapíchat?"

„To se doufám ptát nebudeš."

„Sorry, Marge!"

\- - o - -

„Mohl bys udělat tu kýčovitou věc z filmů, kdy jim na kelímek nebo na víčko napíšeš svoje telefonní číslo."

„Jamale, kafe si objednávají jenom sem a my jim ho podáváme v keramických hrnkách."

„Tak jim pošli další na cestu. Pozornost podniku a tvoje číslo k tomu."

„Jo a Marge mi ukousne hlavu, že obtěžuju zákazníky."

\- - o - -

„Napiš jim to číslo na ubrousek!"

\- - o - -

„Na internetu byl obrázek, jak někdo na ceduli napsal, že dnes vás obsluhuje totální gay, doporučujeme, ať mu dáte svoje číslo."

„Ať tě to ani nenapadne."

„Ale-"

„Zabiju tě dřív, než to stihne Marge."

„Jo, dobrý, v klidu. Není nutný být hned agresivní."

\- - o - -

„Mohl bych jim dát špatnou objednávku a oni by si přišli stěžovat a ty bys s nimi mohl mluvit a sbalit je u toho."

„Snažíš se nás připravit o práci nebo co? Sorry, pane, hned vaši objednávku spravíme a nechcete jako cenu útěchy grátis noc s naším baristou? Rawlinsonovou odvezou."

\- - o - -

„Co kdybychom se zeptali Micka, jestli by je nesledoval a zjistil jejich adresy?"

„Pane bože."

„No pak bys mohl jít náhodou kolem a-"

„Jamale, prosím tě, sklapni."

\- - o - -

„Mohl bys jim říct, že jim vezmeš objednávku jenom, když s tebou půjdou na kafe."

„Já tuhle práci potřebuju!"

„No ale-"

„Ne."

\- - o - -

„Zeptej se jich, jestli nechtějí něco sladkého ke kafi, a když se zeptají co, řekni jim, že sebe."

„Kdo seš a proč na mě mluvíš?"

\- - o - -

„Mohl bych tomu s vlasama nakreslit srdce na cappuccino, jako že je to od tebe. Ale to bys musel udělat ty, aby si nemyslel, že je to ode mě. Mohl bys mu _ty_ nakreslit srdce do pěny. Nebo ptáka. To vyjde na stejno."

„Já tě nenávidím."

„Hej! Snažím se ti pomoct, abys neumřel na modrý koule!"

\- - o - -

„Mohl bys jim poslat nějaký zákusek jako pozornost podniku. Aby si tě všimli."

„Kupují si ode mě kafe a oslovují mě jménem na vizitce. Jsem si jistý, že vědí, že existuju."

„Jo, ale existuješ jenom jako barista. Kdybys jim poslal něco na zub, všimli by si, že za nimi pálíš. Snad."

„Dííík."

„Pokud teda nejsou diabetici nebo něco, to by si pak mohli myslet, že se je snažíš zabít cukrem."

„Díky. Fakt."

\- - o - -

Zatímco Jamal zkoušel vymýšlet milion a půl způsobů, jak Eggsyho ztrapnit na celý zbytek života, nebo jak ho připravit o práci, Eggsy samotný předstíral, že toho týpka, co s ním pracuje, nikdy předtím neviděl a v mezičase dál pokračoval v okukování svou gentlemanů.

\- - o - -

Eggsy se akorát vrátil z pauzy na svačinu, kdy ho na kase zastupovala Marge, když mu jeho hlava směny vrazila do ruky kelímek s kávou.

„Co? Ale já už měl kafe," nechápe Eggsy.

„To je dárek," oznámí mu Marge.

„Dárek?"

„Ne ode mě, v klidu, hochu," protočí Marge oči nad Eggsyho vyděšeným výrazem. „Vypadá to, že máš ctitele, protože pokud se nepletu, tak to po straně kelímku jsou číslice."

„Co?"

Eggsy okamžitě začal zkoumat kelímek a opravdu. Hned pod víčkem je napsané telefonní číslo a vedle něj nakreslený deštník. A kus pod tím je napsané _další_ číslo, tentokráte s obrázkem, co připomíná vejce stojící na špičce a s brýlemi.

„Pane bože!" vyhrkne Eggsy nevěřícně, než se obrátí na Marge. „To ti dali ti dva?!"

„Ti dva nažehlení týpci, co tě furt očumují? Jo, to mi dali oni a pro tebe."

„Pane bože. To jako fakt? Žádný vtip?"

„Vypadám snad, že mám smysl pro humor?"

„Díky! Seš nejlepší, Marge!"

\- - o - -

„Eggsy, pořád ti tu stojí to kafe od oběda! Pojď si to dopít nebo to vyhazuju!"

„Opovaž se, Jamale!"

„Stejně už to musí být nechutný. Stojí to tu celý den! Víš, že Marge nesnáší, když je tu bordel!"

„Nevyhazuj to!"

„A proč ne?"

„Ehm…"

„Eggsy? To jsou telefonní čísla? Ty máš čísla od těch dědků?!"

„Nejsou to dědci!"

„Dobře ty! Aspoň si konečně vrzneš."

„Jamale!"


End file.
